ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ravager
Rose Wilson is the daughter of Deathstroke and the sister of Jericho. With her father's training, Rose became a skilled assassin. She donned a leather suit, similar to Slade's, and took on the name Ravager. She like her father is a member of the Foot Clan. Powers and Abilities Powers Meta-human physiology: Rose has metahuman abilities inherited from her father due to the experimentation went through when he was apart of the Foot Clan's superhuman training program. * Accelerated healing factor: Rose is able to heal from injuries much faster than normal humans. Gar Logan stated that the wound where she lost her eye healed up much faster than it should have. She was able to heal her broken bones after her fight with Rachel Roth, though she was still left in an unconscious state afterward, probably because of the shock and the strain the attack left on her body.2 She was also able to heal from a self-inflicted gunshot wound to her hand within seconds. * Superhuman durability: Rose has been able to withstand various forms of physical harm without being affected. When she landed through a window after jumping off a high rise she was able to get up and walk away with limited injury. 2 She was also able to withstand being hit by a car and sent flying in a way that would have killed a normal person and claimed to have endured similarly severe injuries in her past that she walked away from with no injury. Abilities * Expert acrobat: Rose is known for maneuvering around obstacles. She was able to jump from seven stories and land through a window. * Expert combatant: Having been trained by her father, Slade, Rose is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, proficiently able to beat down several police officers without much effort. She was able to defeat Hank Hall, a seasoned combatant with years of fighting experience. She also easily overpowered Rachel Roth before the latter utilized her powers to violently subdue her. ** Expert swordswoman: Rose is a highly skilled swordswoman. This seen during her training session with Dick Grayson, where she was able to cut his bo staff in half. She was able to slaughter the guards when breaking Arthur Light out of prison. With Nightwing's help, she was able to duel her father and eventually stabbed him in the chest. * Skilled markswoman: Rose was able to use a policeman's gun to shoot her way out of capture.2 * Skilled driver: Rose was able to drive a car with relative ease and escape for quite some time from the police.2 * Stealth: Dick was impressed by Rose's evasion techniques, calling her talented and noted her for her training. Equipment * Ravager suit: Rose wears a protective suit while operating as Ravager. The suit was given to her by her father, Slade and she wore it during a training session with him. * Twin Swords: Rose uses twin swords when operating as Ravager. they have straight single-edged blades and two quillions at the hilt used for trapping an opponent's weapon. Category:Articles with no sense Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion